board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2007
The Top 100 Users for Board 8 was first created a few years ago by Exquisite Samurai and tallied by Sesshomaru Purified. The original list can be seen here: Top 100 users. I, Ayvuir, decided to do a contest with similar concept, where users listed their favourite users 1-10, 1st getting 10 points, 2nd getting 9 points, and so on. See Also * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2006 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2008 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2009 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2010 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of The Decade Top 100 Users of 2007 Here are the Top 100 users of 2007, as voted by you. # Icehawk - 183 # Smurf - 174 # Ed Bellis - 171 # transience - 170 # DSRage - 142 # Steinershocker - 128 # Alex Shelley - 122 # pikaness - 115 # Sir Chris - 106 # UltimaterializerX - 103 # SlightlyEroticPigeon - 102 # Heroic Mario - 92 # ExThaNemesis - 84 # ApplekidJosh - 82 # SHINE GET 64 - 82 # Minipoooot - 82 # yazzy14 - 80 # Mega Mana - 79 # StifledSilence - 74 # Xtremeblur - 70 # the icon ownz all - 70 # SpikeDragon - 69 # Semifinal vs Belarus/Dorobou - 68 # Karma Hunter - 67 # BBallman7 - 67 # Ayvuir - 66 # Swift - 63 # stingers135 - 62 # X_Dante_X - 60 # Vlado - 59 # Mumei - 59 # KleenexTissue50 - 59 # Wiggumfan267 - 56 # magicians magic hat - 53 # The Utility Man - 52 # wavedash101 - 49 # Janus5000 - 48 # Inviso - 48 # Paratroopa1 - 47 # Heroic Palmer - 47 # andymancan1 - 45 # FFDragon - 43 # Leonhart4 - 43 # Lopen - 43 # Mershiness - 43 # DpObliVion - 42 # Metool - 42 # Brakmaster - 40 # lcadwallader - 40 # Shake - 39 # JayLv99 - 37 # raytan7585 - 37 # satai_delenn - 36 # Abomstarrunner - 36 # SilverNightmareX7 - 36 # TimJab - 35 # Kaxon - 35 # MakeYourChance - 35 # sephsblade - 33 # neonreaper - 33 # Explicit Content - 33 # Luis_Sera89 - 33 # PepsiPlunge - 33 # Not Dave - 32 # MaxedOutRyu - 32 # TurnTurnTurn - 32 # Sesshomaru Purified - 32 # SythaWarrior - 31 # CrimsonOcean - 31 # Dekar TKB - 30 # Giggsalot - 30 # Alanna82 - 29 # Aeon Azuran - 29 # Tombs - 29 # alpha door - 29 # Tweeeked - 29 # Bokonon_Lives - 29 # LokiGamer - 27 # SmartMuffin - 26 # XxSoulxX - 25 # Team Rocket Elite - 24 # kbmusiclover - 24 # ShatteredElysium - 23 # Shaduln - 22 # Amazing Telephone - 22 # windmage - 21 # CokesACola - 21 # Holy Excalibur - 21 # GammA07 - 21 # BIGPUN9999 - 20 # DS Gamer XVII/Jack White - 20 # ScorpionX3 - 20 # Kuge - 19 # War13104 - 19 # Kali101 - 18 # snailien - 18 # Redtooth - 17 # Rocktillery - 17 # Sir Cobain - 17 # abiggeebabigee - 17 It shall return next year...can YOU improve your place??? Category:User Tournament